O koete mitte me
by CrimeaFics
Summary: Hanami es una Uchiha, ella permanece en su casa debido a una enfermedad que heredó de su madre. Desde niña Hanami ha sufrido de sueños extraños, sueños donde un hombre extraño aparece, trata de no darle mucha importancia pero cuando sus pesadillas comienzan hacerse verdaderas; ella va con la única persona en la que siempre puede confiar, Uchiha Itachi.
1. O koete mitte me

—El momento se acerca...

Hanami se despertó de un sobresalto luego de esa ultima frase. Era una pesadilla que ocurría cada noche, no siempre de la misma manera pero siempre estaba ese hombre o mejor dicho, la voz de ese hombre. El hombre oscuro, así le decía ella, ya que en cada lugar donde él apareciera todo se volvia negro. Era una sombra, y lo único que podía escuchar alrededor de toda esa oscuridad era su voz.

Hanami había comenzado a tener esas pesadillas luego de los cinco años; sabía que lo que ocurría con ella no era algo normal. La mayoría de sus sueños sienpre eran de gente de la aldea. Visiones que al final del día terminaban volviéndose realidad por más pequeñas o absurdas que fueran.

Ella pensaba que esos sueños podían ser por parte del sharingan de su clan o al menos eso quería pensar.

Quizás ella no era la única.

× ×

Luego de estar en silencio un par de minutos, cubierta aún por las sabanas, miro alrededor del pequeño cuarto esperando que ese hombre no se hiciera real, no se sentía segura en esa habitación. Siempre estaba oscura y en completo silencio.

—Aún es temprano para salir de la cama —se dijo luego de mirar la hora de su reloj.

Dando una última mirada a toda su habitación, volvió a acostarse sintiéndose aun intranquila por la oscuridad tras su ventana.

A Hanami no le gustaba estar sola, pero lamentablemente la mayoría del tiempo lo estaba. Los únicos que venían a verla eran sus dos ex-compañeros de academia. Shisui e Itachi. Ellos eran los únicos que se preocupaban y cuidaban de ella.

Hanami permanecía en cama la mayor parte del día debido a su enfermedad. Una enfermedad que había heredado de su madre.

Durante sus años de academia, nunca había sido hábil y optó por abandonarla, también, debido a sus problemas de salud que habían comenzado a complicarse. Hanami tenía que cuidar de sí misma, su padre había muerto unas semanas luego de su primer día en la academia. Su madre había muerto dando a luz y su único tío la había abandonado, como toda su familia.

Hanami estaba sola.

O al menos así había sido durante un tiempo...

 **OoooooooooooooooooooO**


	2. Los sueños de Hanami

_Los sueños de Hanami_

 _Hanami POV:_

Soy como una flor de cerezo, debido a mi estado físico me debilito fácilmente; mi condición es sumamente delicada y aunque no lo quieran decir, sé que en cualquier momento caeré, justo como un pétalo, mecida por el viento.

Quizás por algo me llamaron Hanami...

Eso era lo que esperaba, caer, ya que de cualquier forma ya no era de utilidad en mi aldea, en mi clan. Estaba sola, y si algo me pasara, nadie se daría cuenta de mi ausencia. Así de sola estaba, además, aun había algo por lo que algunas personas se alejaban de mí.

La mayoría de los adultos sabían sobre mi extraño "don" "poder" o como lo quieran llamar. Desde niña he sufrido de extraños sueños donde la mayor parte del tiempo aparece la voz de ese hombre desconocido. Una voz que me hace temer, todo por el simple hecho de no saber quién, que o porque sueño con él.

Las cosas que escucho, las cosas que dice, todo como si fueran dirigidas a alguien más. No a mí, no, definitivamente no era como si me llamara a mí. Era como si se hablara a él mismo y lo más extraño era que en una ocasión, solo en una ocasión, lo único que logre ver de entre toda la oscuridad de mi nebuloso sueño, fueron los llamativos ojos de mi clan. El sharingan.

El sharingan, ese podía ser el motivo por el cual tenía esas pesadillas, y la respuesta también, de cómo había logrado despertar mi sharingan a temprana edad.

Las únicas personas que sabían de mis dudas y miedos, son dos de mis antiguos compañeros de academia. Mis únicos dos amigos y los únicos que se preocupaban por mí en verdad. Ellos son Uchiha Shisui y Uchiha Itachi.

Nunca fui muy sociable en la academia y casi no hice amigos, de hecho termine abandonándola al no poder resistir las clases, así que no logre convertirme en ninja, aunque, eso era algo que nunca llamo mi atención.

Las peleas, las guerras, la rivalidad entre aldeas, todo eso me entristecía, al pensar, cuantas vidas humanas se perdían. Se bien que no todos son así, algunos simplemente defienden lo que más quieren, defienden sus ideales y desean el bienestar de sus aldeas... aun así, no podía soportar ver eso.

Mi vida en la aldea es tranquila. Me había criado sola desde pequeña y me mantuve positiva aun después de perder a mis padres y mi deplorable estado de salud.

La vida es corta y debo disfrutar el tiempo que quede de la mía, por lo menos así es como pienso ahora.

La mañana llego rápido después de haber despertado de nuevo, y pronto escuche ruido de personas caminando de un lado a otro; rápido me di un baño, me vestí y después salí de mi cuarto hacia la cocina lista para un nuevo día.

—Buenos días —salude a la foto de mi madre, la cuál colgaba en la pared, cerca de la puerta de salida.

No recordaba a mi madre, no llegue a conocerla, mi padre nunca me hablo de ella y termine sin saber nada luego de la muerte de mi padre. Pocas personas me hablaban sobre ella, me gustaba escucharlos hablar, también me gustaba que dijeran lo parecida que era a ella. Su cabello largo y negro, sus ojos del mismo color de su pelo y una sonrisa siempre alegre en su rostro.

Me hubiera gustado conocerla, hablar con ella e incluso pelear con ella.

—Hanami —escuche una voz detrás de mí, justo cuando cerraba la puerta de mi casa.

" Oh, oh", pensé al reconocer la voz a mi espalda.

—¡Hola, Itachi! —salude más enérgica que otros días mientras me giraba para poder ver el rostro de mi mejor amigo, el cual, no parecía estar de un buen humor el día de hoy.

—¿A dónde piensas ir? —pregunto alzando su ceja hacia y luego desviando su atención hacia la canasta que sostenía entre mis manos.

—De compras —respondí rápidamente.

—Hanami —suspiro Itachi con cansancio—. Debes descansar, ayer te desmayaste frente a los monumentos de los hokage, si yo no hubiera pasado por ese lugar...

—No te preocupes tanto, estoy bien —le interrumpí colocando mi mano en su hombro para callarlo—. Además, no me desmaye... solo me caí —le recordé, lo cual no era del todo cierto.

—Te desmayaste —gruño en respuesta, quitando mi mano de su hombro.

—Bueno, si, pero ¿Que diferencia hay entre una caída y un desmayo? —dije, intentando bromear un poco con el tema, pero él ni siquiera me escucho, en lugar de eso, me arrebato la canasta de las manos— ¿Qué haces? ¿No tienes alguna misión? No tienes que acompañarme, estoy bien, en verdad —me apresure en decirle, comenzando a sentirme nerviosa. Ya llevaba varios días sintiéndome nerviosa al lado de Itachi y eso, eso era realmente extraño ya que nunca en la vida había sentido vergüenza o temor al lado de Itachi... en cambio ahora.

Itachi no respondió de inmediato, solo me estudio el rostro por unos segundos en total silencio y luego sonrió.

—Me preocupa que te pueda ocurrir algo si yo no estoy cerca —respondió para luego ofrecerme su mano.

—¿L-La mano que? —pregunte confundida mirando su mano alzada.

—Así estaré mas tranquilo —respondió sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—¿Q-Quieres que... tome tu mano? —pregunte sintiendo como mi rostro y toda mi cabeza se coloreaba.

—Bueno, si te caes será más fácil atraparte —soltó con una sonrisa burlona, logrando que mi rostro regresara a la normalidad.

—Te estas burlando.

—No, pero es verdad que estoy preocupado por ti, Hanami —dijo, volviendo a ponerse serio— ¿Sigues teniendo esos sueños? —pregunto mirándome con firmeza; al verlo así, rápido desvié la mirada y estudie mi calle y todo a mi alrededor, esperando que nadie más nos escuchara hablar.

A nadie le gustaba que hablara sobre aquello, las personas siempre se alejaban de mi cuando me veían acercarme o simplemente huían dejándome sola en el lugar.

—Itachi, no quiero hablar de eso...

—¿Es por eso que no has dormido bien? —pregunto sorprendiéndome de nuevo.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Tienes bolsas bajo los ojos, tu rostro esta pálido y ojeroso, y ahora tratas de evitar mi mirada, además, siempre que sueñas algo así, intentas actuar como si nada malo hubiera pasado... justo como ahora lo haces.

—Eso no es verdad —me defendí un poco molesta—. Además, no hagas eso... analizarme como lo haces con todo.

—Lo lamento, pero...

—Te preocupas demasiado, estoy bien. Cuando ocurra algo importante, entonces iré a buscarte. Lo prometo —dije intentando calmarlo un poco con eso.

No me gustaba cuando Itachi se ponía así, siempre lo dejaba preocupado y él tenía muchas otras cosas por las cuales preocuparse, él no necesitaba preocuparse por tonterías como las mías.

—¿Lo prometes? —pregunto, haciéndome sonreír. Siempre actuaba como niño pequeño para sacarme una sonrisa... y para salirse con la suya.

—Lo prometo —respondí, colocando mi mano en mi pecho, donde quedaba el corazón—, pero ahora debo ir a comer algo.

—Te acompañare —se apresuro en decir, pero rápido negué y le arrebate mi canasta de su mano.

—Yo puedo hacerlo Itachi, no es algo tan difícil ni algo que me pondrá en peligro, solo es comida... además Shisui te está buscando. Tendrán una misión pronto, ¿no?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunto con sorpresa.

" Oh diablos", pensé desviando el rostro y mordiendo mi labio.

Eso había sido solo un sueño, ¿Por qué lo había dicho?

—En realidad no lo sé... solo es... ¿intuición? —respondí nerviosa, intentando, sobre todo, no mirarlo a los ojos.

—No me estás diciendo toda la verdad.

—¿Eh? No, no, no es cierto.

—¿Qué fue lo que viste ahora? —pregunto preocupado, sin despegar de mi cara esa mirada que me ponía nerviosa, y que ya en muchas otras ocasiones me había hecho decir todo sin pensarlo, pero esta vez no sería así... desvié la mirada lejos y pude ver al pequeño Sasuke caminar hacia nosotros con una sonrisa.

—¡Oh, mira! ¡Sasuke-kun! —señale a lo lejos al momento en el que Sasuke gritaba nuestros nombres y llegaba hacia nosotros.

Itachi rápido desvío su atención a su hermano menor y le regalo una dulce sonrisa cuando nos saludo a ambos.

—¿Vas a la academia, Sasuke-kun? —le pregunte, inclinándome un poco hacia él e intentando retenerlo un poco para que Itachi se olvidara de aquella pregunta.

—Sí, Hanami-oneesan —respondió bastante alegre, mirando de mi a Itachi, y ensanchando su sonrisa aun más—. ¡Tengo que irme a la academia! ¡Nos vemos después neesan! ¡Niisan que te vaya bien en tu misión! —grito, para después salir corriendo.

Luego de verlo alejarse, mire de reojo a Itachi que seguía viendo desde lejos a Sasuke. Se preocupaba mucho por su hermano menor y siempre cuidaba de él, incluso lograba que su padre Fugaku tomara en cuenta al pequeño Sasuke ya que siempre se olvidaba de él.

—Hanami, tengo una misión importante en unas horas, pero en cuanto regrese quiero que me digas lo que ocurre, por más pequeño que sea quiero que me lo digas, ¿Entendido?

Al escuchar su tono de voz, trague saliva y asentí rápidamente sin poder negarme. Nunca podía cuando usaba ese tono, sin dejarme escapatoria. Al ver mi cara de panico, Itachi sonrió y después volvió arrebatarme la canasta de mi mano para comenzar a caminar.

—Tengo tiempo para comer algo, vayamos juntos —dijo, deteniéndose a unos pasos de mí, para girar y mirarme; esperando a que comenzara a caminar.

—D-D acuerdo —respondí, llegando a su lado y comenzar a caminar hacia los puestos de comida.

 **OoooooooooooooooO**

Itachi Pov:

Hanami siempre ha tenido pesadillas extrañas desde que era niña.

Conocí a Hanami cuando tenía tres años, ella siempre estuvo sola y en ese tiempo era solo vigilada por un AMBU, el cual, luego de los años dejo de cuidarla. Nunca supe porque la había dejado, como todos los demás que habían intentado acercarse a Hanami. Era una niña tranquila y se mantenía en casa la mayor parte del tiempo. Eso, eso era lo que más me intrigaba, el saber porque la mantenían en esa casa alejada de todo.

Cuando descubrí que mi madre le llevaba comida por las tardes, decidí acompañarla. Quería conocer a esa niña y cuando lo hice, descubrí varias cosas de ella. Al parecer Hanami tenía una extraña enfermedad que crecía con el paso de los años, una enfermedad degenerativa que la iba matando día a día.

—Su madre también padeció de esa enfermedad —me había dicho mi madre ese mismo día después de regresar a nuestra casa—, pero a diferencia de su madre, Haiku no tuvo síntomas de niña. Su enfermedad comenzó cuando cumplió los 20 años, desde ahí todo se complicó para ella.

La madre de Hanami había muerto dando a luz a ella, su padre al parecer había caído en depresión y abandono a Hanami para marcharse a una misión de la cual nunca regreso. Ella estuvo sola durante un tiempo, manteniéndose en cama por culpa de su enfermedad.

Mi madre y yo íbamos todas las tardes durante los siguientes tres años, y en ese tiempo Hanami y yo nos hicimos amigos, y pronto, con el paso del tiempo, logre descubrir otra de las cosas por las cuales las personas no querían acercarse a ella.

También entendí porque hablaban mal de Hanami.

Los sueños de Hanami, las pesadillas o sus visiones... eso era lo extraño en ella y lo que llamo mi atención al ver que aquellos sucesos de los cuales me contaba, se volvían realidad. No importaba si eran cosas pequeñas o insignificantes, la mayoría de lo que veía en sus sueños, sucedían.

Como aquella vez donde el kyubi ataco la aldea, Hanami lo había visto en sus sueños semanas antes. Nadie lo sabía, ella no quería que siguieran creyendo que era extraña, así que se había mantenido callada; además de eso, nadie más le creería. Era solo una niña y todos los demás la trataban como uno de los errores más grandes del clan Uchiha, un gran estorbo y una persona enferma, pero, a pesar de eso yo me mantuve con ella y la apoye en todo momento.

Con el paso de los años, Hanami seguía sufriendo de aquellos sueños, ninguno de nosotros sabíamos porque le sucedía eso a ella, buscamos información sobre nuestro sharingan en libros y todos los demás lugares donde podríamos encontrar algo de información, incluso le pregunte algunas cosas a mi padre, pero nunca lográbamos nada.

Hanami me contaba todo lo que veía, pero hace 7 años, algo en ella había cambiado y de un momento a otro, Hanami intentaba evitar hablar sobre aquellos sueños y pesadillas; que sabía más que nadie como la atormentaban día y noche, eso podía saberlo con solo mirar su cara de desvelo.

Su rostro había cambiado, su mirada de preocupación la ocultaba cada vez que me veía llegar. Sabía que intentaba actuar de manera tranquila cuando estaba cerca de ella, pero yo sabía que en verdad no era así, Hanami sufría por dentro pero por ahora, no podía hacer nada para ayudarla mientras ella siguiera actuando de esa forma frente a mí.

 **OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

La mañana pasó rápidamente después de aquel desayuno, luego de eso Itachi se había marchado a la torre del hokage para comenzar con aquella misión secreta y Hanami había tomado el camino de regreso a su casa para descansar un poco, se sentía cansada y haber salido de cama no había sido una buena idea después de todo.

Hace siete años Itachi se había vuelto un AMBU, el más joven, teniendo solo 11 años de edad al entrar al cuerpo de interrogación de konoha.

Todos los Uchiha se habían llenado de orgullo al escuchar la noticia del joven Itachi, el genio Uchiha había logrado entrar al AMBU y mientras todo mundo tenía en la mira al azabache, los sueños de Hanami empeoraban porque ahora no eran pequeñeces las que veía en su cabeza, ahora las cosas eran realmente serias y peligrosas, más cuando en aquellas pesadillas sus dos mejores amigos aparecían y todo su clan también.

—Es difícil actuar con Itachi —se dijo Hanami al llegar a su casa y caer rendida en su cama.

La habitación de Hanami estaba vacía, solo había un tocador viejo de madera, su cama y un cuadro que colgaba en la pared cerca de la puerta de entrada. Era un lugar oscuro, sin ninguna pizca de vida, nadie se podría imaginar si quiera que aquel lugar fuera la habitación de una chica de la edad de Hanami.

Hanami miraba hacia la única ventana de su habitación la cual había abierto antes de salir de casa.

—No quiero preocupar más a Shisui ni a Itachi, ambos están ocupados y se lo difícil que es para ellos ir y venir verme —se dijo cubriéndose con la sabana y recostándose en su cama cuando el cansancio le gano—. ¿Qué le digo cuando me pregunte por aquello que vi en mis sueños? —volvió a preguntarse, comenzando a cerrar sus ojos con pesadez.

 _"hay un tipo extraño que me aterra hasta los huesos, no sé quién es, no puedo verlo y solo se ve oscuridad cuando lo escucho hablar... claro que no diré eso",_ siguió pensando con sus ojos cerrados. _"lo peor es aquel otro sueño que vi..."_ , pensó Hanami temblando por el recuerdo de su clan exterminado. _"Eso nunca pasara... estoy segura. Eso no puede pasar, imposible... además, mis pesadillas ya no se han vuelto realidad, Itachi está bien, Shisui también y yo aún no he muerto en mi cama... todo está bien"._

Se dijo para quedarse callada un par de minutos recordando aquel sueño donde se había visto a ella misma, ya sin vida, recostada en esa misma cama.

—Esto apesta —murmuro apretando sus ojos, logrando a los pocos minutos quedar dormida.

Pero el descanso fue como cada día, en su cabeza volvió a rodearla de aquella oscuridad, escuchando los susurros que decían cosas que Hanami no lograba entender; pronto la oscuridad se evaporaba y una luz distorsionada aparecía como todas las otras veces mostrando aquellas "visiones", "sueños" o "pesadillas" que siempre tenía.

—Shisui —dijo Hanami aun dormida, logrando reconocer a su amigo entre los rostros distorsionados de las otras personas.

Pronto la imagen cambiaba y Hanami veía como su amigo aparecía en algún lugar con muchos árboles cerca de otra persona que no podía ver, era solo una mancha negra para ella. Al momento que intento acercarse hacia su amigo y escuchar de lo que ambos hablaban, la escena cambio y Shisui caía por la colina.

—¡Hanami!

Hanami abrió los ojos junto con un grito ahogado al escuchar su nombre; ahí a su lado se encontró con la mirada de la persona con la que soñaba.

—Shisui —lloro la peli negra arrojándose a los brazos de su amigo quien lucía preocupado al encontrarla llorando y retorciéndose en su cama. Por un momento había pensado lo peor.

—¿Qué es lo que paso? ¿Por qué llorabas? —pregunto envolviendo con cariño a su amiga y acariciando su cabello con gesto protector— ¿Estás bien?

—Aléjate de los lugares altos —fue lo único que susurro en respuesta, apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas en sus brazos.

 **Continuara...**

 **Bueno, aquí otra historia de Naruto.**

 **Este es un Itachi x Oc (Hanami)**

 **Para los que no sepan, Hanami significa "mirar las flores", también es un festival que se celebra en Japón durante los meses de marzo y abril, en donde las personas se reúnen en algún parque para ver la caída de las flores de cerezo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	3. Verdades que no se pueden ocultar

_Verdades que no se pueden ocultar_

—¿Qué sucedió, Hanami? —pregunto Shisui, ayudándola a sostener el vaso de agua, pues las manos de ella aun temblaban por el ultimo recuerdo— ¿Qué es lo que viste ahora?

Hanami no respondió, se mantuvo solamente observando el suelo de madera, sintiendo sobre ella la mirada firme de su amigo.

—¿Sigues teniendo esos sueños, verdad? —pregunto, intentando alzarle el rostro para poder verla a los ojos, pero la azabache se mantuvo con la cabeza abajo, sin mirarlo en ningun momento luego de haberla encontrado temblando en su habitación.

—...Sí —respondió al fin, dejando el vaso medio lleno sobre el colchón—, pero estoy bien, no te preocupes.

—¿Itachi sabe sobre eso? ¿Se lo has dicho? —pregunto logrando que la peli negra levantara su rostro por la mención de su amigo.

Shisui al ver sus ojos, se sorprendio de sobremanera, pues el sharingan de su amiga ya no era el sharingan con tres aspas que solía tener; ahora Hanami mostraba un Magenkyo Sharingan en ambos ojos.

"¿Como...?", se pregunto Shisui sin habla.

La peli negra al ver el rostro de sorpresa de su amigo, se miró a sí misma, su ropa, su cabello, sus manos, todo, esperando no tener nada extraño.

—¿Qué sucede, Shisui? —pregunto, sin darse cuenta como sus ojos rojos regresaban a la normalidad.

Shisui estudiándola por unos minutos más, se quedo callado, sin responder su pregunta; pensando solamente en el como había obtenido ese poder, o más bien, que era lo que había pasado para que Magenkyo sharingan despertara.

"Sabe algo" pensó Hanami nerviosa, sintiendo como sus manos comenzaban a temblar. "Esto no es bueno, esto no es bueno... no puedo decirle nada de lo que vi." Se decia a si misma, luchando para no ponerse a llorar por la pesadilla de hace un momento.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste sobre tus sueños con Itachi? ¿Por qué no quieres hablarnos más sobre eso, Hanami? —pregunto de pronto sorprendiendo a la peli negra que mordió su labio con fuerza, en un intento para dejar de temblar.

Shisui que esperaba su respuesta, se sintio frustrado al ver que no respondería ninguna de sus preguntas.

"No lo veas a los ojos Hanami, no lo veas a los ojos...", se decía sin poder apartar su mirada lejos de él, por más que lo intentara. "Te va a descubrir, no seas un problema para ellos. Lo que viste nunca pasara, ¡Es imposible que Shisui muera!".

 **OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 _Hanami pov_ :

Mi cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento, lo sentía, ya sabes... Cuando sientes un insoportable zumbido en lo más profundo de tu cerebro y no puedes abrir tus ojos debido al dolor de cabeza que ese sonido te produce, tanto así que no puedes voltear a ver ninguna luz ya que sientes como si te quedaras ciega y lo peor, el dolor se vuelve mayor debido a eso.

Así lo sentía ahora, mirando con ojos entrecerrados el suelo que pisaba, mientras intentaba terminar el aseo de mi casa.

Después de que Shisui se marchara (luego de unas horas), no había podido dormir de nuevo, necesitaba dormir para que el dolor de cabeza desapareciera, pero eso era lo que más me aterraba.

¿Quién lo diría? Una Uchiha le teme a dormir, pues sí.

No había respondido a ninguna de las preguntas de Shisui, vi cómo se molestaba cada vez que comenzaba con mi acto de pérdida de memoria y repitiendo aquella frase de: "No sé de qué me hablas, Shisui" que sabía cuánto molestaba a mi amigo, pero esa era la única forma de hacer que dejara preguntarme por cosas de las que yo aún no quería hablar... y que quizás nunca hablaría con ellos.

No volvería a traerles problemas, no más.

Ya bastante era que fueran mis únicos amigos.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que había conocido a Shisui, durante aquel ataque del kyubi en konoha, donde como siempre, fui dejada y olvidada en casa... hasta que un niño me encontró y me llevo al lugar donde los demás habían sido asegurados del ataques del zorro de nuevo colas.

—¿Oye, porque no sales de aquí? —recuerdo esa pregunta de Shisui luego de encontrarme debajo de la mesa de mi sala, temblando como gelatina.

Recuerdo también a personas correr de un lado al otro, y eso me había dado mucho miedo en aquellos años, más al estar sola y ser solo una niña. No había sabido que hacer en aquella situación, por ello me había quedado en la seguridad de mi casa, pero después, Shisui había aparecido al ver la puerta de mi casa abierta; él sabía de mi caso, al igual que todos los Uchiha, pero él quiso saber si yo había ido algún lugar seguro y al verme ahí, rápidamente me saco jalándome de la mano para llevarme con Itachi que cargaba al pequeño Sasuke en sus brazos.

—¡Soy la peor amiga del mundo! — grite dramáticamente jalando mi cabello con desesperación.

¡Shisui no se merecía que lo tratara así! ¡Tampoco Itachi! Pero... ¿Qué pasaría si les dijera todo lo que he visto? ¿Del exterminio del clan Uchiha y de... aquellas otras muertes, junto con el hombre desconocido que seguía apareciendo en mi mente?

—Soy un bicho raro, muy raro —me dije a misma, dejándome caer en el mi sillón y cubrirme la cara con un cojín que había ahí.

Luego de eso, las horas pasaron mientras inesperadamente quede dormida sin soñar en ese momento, con aquel extraño y aterrador hombre sombra.

Cuando desperté, el sol ya se había ido y al parecer eran cerca de las seis de la tarde. Mire el reloj tratando de hacer cuentas de las horas que había dormido sin ningunas de esas pesadillas, ¡No siempre pasaba eso! ¡Y ahora estaba de buen humor!

Ya no había dolor de cabeza y lo único malo era que mi estómago rugía hambriento al no haber desayunado y haberme pasado la hora de la comida.

"Hanami, tengo una misión importante en unas horas, pero cuando regrese quiero que me digas lo que ocurre, por más pequeño que sea, quiero que me lo digas, ¿de acuerdo?"

De pronto vinieron a mi las palabras que había dicho Itachi el día de ayer, no sabía cuándo regresaría, pero era mejor no quedarse en casa por si se le ocurría pasar primero por aquí, algo que era lo más probable.

Sabia que no me dejaría de seguir hasta que no le dijera la verdad.

Tenía que pensar en algo bueno para decirle... pero por el momento debía ir a comer algo, o sería algo malo para mi cuerpo.

Una vez de ponerme un suéter para salir al aire frió, salí de casa hacia los puestos de comida.

Las calles estaban repletas de gente, a esa hora era normal ver a los hombres un poco más animados; entrando a tabernas y escuchando sus canciones de borrachos. Había alguno que otro niño pequeño en las calles, pero todos iban en compañía de sus madres hacia donde suponían debía ser el camino a sus casas. También estaban la gente de mi clan, mirado entre las sombras. Ellos se ocupaban de mantener el orden en konoha, era la policía militar de aldea, y últimamente, algunos de los miembros del cuartel se habían vuelto demasiado estrictos con la seguridad. De eso había sido testigo varias veces, pero me mantenía alejada ya que para las personas de mi clan era como dije: "Un bicho raro, muy raro" y una de las que lamentaban, llevara el mismo apellido.

—Espero que Itachi no se le ocurra venir hoy —me dije a mi misma cuando trajeron mi pedido a la mesa—. Que llegue bien y sano, pero que no vaya a mi casa.

Luego de un par de minutos comiendo con tranquilidad, mirando a las otras personas que estaban dentro del local, comenzaron a escucharse los inicios de una tormenta. Al escuchar aquello me alarme y deje poco menos de la mitad de la comida y me apresure en pagar para regresar a casa.

No podía enfermarme, eso era lo peor que podía pasarme en mi estado.

La lluvia era otra de mis archi enemigos y tenía que apresurarme para meterme a casa y cubrirme con las cobijas, pero para mí maldita mala suerte, la lluvia comenzó a caer a mitad de mi camino y a los pocos minutos yo estaba empapada de mi cintura para abajo y parada debajo de un techo de lámina de una pequeña tiendita.

El aire soplaba con fuerza y mi ropa empapa empeoraba todo, estaba temblando de pies a cabezas. Mire a mi lado un pedazo de cartón cercas del basurero y estuve tentada a tomarlo y salir corriendo con el pedazo de cartón como mi sombrilla, pero de pronto, vi como alguien caía a mi lado y cuando vi a su dirección, pude ver el ceño fruncido de Itachi.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Hanami? Estas... él se detuvo, antes de terminar lo que pensaba decir, para mirarme de arriba abajo con mi cabello chorreando.

—Eh, ¿Cómo te fue? —trate de en un intento de evitar sus regaños, pero lo que paso jamas lo espere y me dejo más que sorprendida. Itachi me levanto en sus brazos, y de pronto, está saltando por los lugares donde hubiera un techo con que cubrirnos. Aquello me tomo desprevenida y no pude evitar sentir tanta vergüenza que cubrí mi cara con mis manos sintiendo mis mejillas arder en fiebre.

—Espera un poco mas —dijo para sentir un último impulso y después un caída.

Cuando me quite las manos de mi cara, Itachi ya estaba a mitad de mi sala, aun sosteniéndome en sus brazos.

—Yo puedo caminar sola, Itachi —le dije, sintiendo como de pronto mi pulso iba a velocidad de la luz.

No sabía si era por el frió que sentía y del posible resfriado que cogería o de la forma en la que mi amigo me había bajado al suelo para después ir al baño por una toalla y comenzar a secar mi cabello húmedo con cuidado.

Mire la seriedad en el rostro de Itachi, estaba tan cerca, tan cerca... Pensando en eso, de nuevo, un sobresalto golpeo mi pecho.

"Tump-Tump"

—Te hace daño mojarte en la lluvia, ¿En qué estabas pensando para salir con esta tormenta?

"Tump-Tump"

—Solo fui a comer algo —respondí, desviando la mirada a algún otro lado lejos de la mirada de Itachi—. Además, no sabía que iba a llover, no es mi culpa —me defendí rápidamente luego de recordar ese detalle, ganándome segundos después, otra mirada furiosa de Itachi que luego cambio a una preocupada mientras alzaba una mano a mi rostro.

Al ver aquello, trague saliva desesperadamente y di un paso hacia atrás, completamente nerviosa y asustada, pero no de él, sino de lo que comenzaba a sentir por Itachi.

¿Cómo no lo había descubierto antes?

"Tump-Tump"

"Tump-Tump"

No podía hacerle esto, no podía y no debía. Itachi me miro confundido al verme a alejarme de él y antes de que dijera algo, me encerré en el cuarto de baño, temblando de pies a cabeza.

—¿Hanami? —escuche a Itachi llamar desde la sala, acercándose y detenidamente del otro lado de la puerta— ¿Estás bien? —pregunto luego de tocar dos veces.

—¡Si! ¡Me daré una ducha! —le grite, abriendo la llave de la regadera para que el agua corriera, y después, me deje caer en la taza del inodoro, comenzando a llorar sin que Itachi pudiera escuchar.

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Esa misma noche Itachi se quedó un par de horas más con Hanami para poder cuidar de ella, y así poder estar seguro que nada grave le había pasado. Sabía que sería un problema serio si la peli negra llegaba a enfermarse, aun recordaba la última vez que la chica se había puesto enferma y no quería verla de nuevo en aquel sufrimiento.

—La próxima vez quédate en el lugar donde estas hasta que la tormenta pase —le dije cuando ambos se sentaron en la mesa a comer lo que Itachi había preparado. Hanami asintió jugando con la comida de su plato.

Itachi miro a la peli negra al parecer deprimida y recordó aquella reacción de su parte, antes de haber entrado corriendo al baño.

No iba a negarlo, esa reacción de su parte lo había lastimado.

—¿Te sucede algo, Hanami? —quiso saber, esperando poder ayudar.

—Nada —respondió en cambio la chica, picoteando su comida con los palillos de madera.

Al escuchar aquello, el azabache no le creyó y sin que lo viera, Itachi camino alrededor de la mesa para llegar detrás de ella e hincarse para tocar con su mano la frente de Hanami. Itachi sintió como de pronto el cuerpo de la azabache se había puesto rígido y no pudo evitar sonreír por eso.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —pregunto en un susurro, alejando sus brazos de ella al no sentir que tuviera fiebre.

—No es nada —respondió de nuevo, encorvándose para comenzar esta vez a comer su comida ya picoteada.

Itachi la miro sobre su hombro (aun manteniéndose detrás de ella) y una mirada triste apareció en su rostro.

—¿Me dirás lo que ocurre con tus pesadillas o tampoco hablaras sobre eso? —pregunto logrando que la peli negra dejara de comer para mirar hacia el plato vacío de Itachi.

—¿En verdad quieres saberlo? —preguntó en voz baja, intrigando más al Uchiha.

—Por supuesto que si —respondió con enfado—. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Hanami? ¿Qué es lo que viste ahora?

La peli negra respiro hondo, intentando pensar en algo que decirle a su amigo, algo que no involucrada a ese hombre y a las personas de su clan, sobre todo ese exterminio que jamas sucedería.

"¿Qué puedo decirle? ¿Qué?", pensó la joven desesperada, pensando y pensando hasta que de pronto tuvo una respuesta.

Una respuesta que lastimaría a su amigo.

Hanami que giro para ver a Itachi (quien aun permanecía detrás de ella) noto su ceño levemente fruncido, al verlo así, la peli negra desvió la mirada por unos segundos sintiendo de nuevo, aquellos molestos latidos de su débil corazón. Con tristeza, recordando aquel sueño de ella en su cama ya sin vida; sonrió sin ningún tipo de alegría.

—Itachi, yo vi mi muerte —dijo para sorpresa del peli negro que inmediatamente abrió sus ojos con terror al escuchar esas palabras.

Ninguno de los dos hablo después de eso, ambos estaban horrorizados por esas crueles y duras palabras que la peli negra había revelado al fin; con el único motivo para darle a entender a su amigo, que ella sin importar que, moriría por su enfermedad.

La mano izquierda de Itachi comenzó a temblar y volviéndola puño, bajo su mirada al suelo para hablar.

—Mañana tendré otra misión... —dijo en voz baja, sin apartar la mirada del vendaje de su otra mano—. Mañana también es la asamblea del clan, deja que Shisui te lleve hacia allí, ¿De acuerdo? —Hanami asintió obediente mientras Itachi levantaba su rostro y dejaba que su cuerpo se moviera por sí solo, sosteniendo el cuerpo frágil de Hanami en sus brazos.

La peli negra sorprendida por el repentino abrazo del azabache, solo pudo corresponderle, colocando su mano en la cabellera oscura de su amigo, cuando este oculto su rostro en uno de sus hombros, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, y aferrándola con dolor hacia él.

Y así permanecieron por varios minutos donde ninguno de los dos hablo. Manteniéndose sentados en medio de esa habitación.

 **Continuara...**

 **Por fin la segunda parte, espero que les haya gustado.**  
 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	4. Pesadilla

_Pesadilla_

Otro día amanece en la aldea de Konoha... Hanami se había levantado temprano sin ningún indicio de algún resfriado u alguna otra enfermedad. No era que se sintiera en completa forma, pero por lo menos se había librado de una semana en cama. Esa mañana se había quedado en casa acomodando la comida en su alacena, todo lo que el Uchiha le había dejado ayer en la noche antes de irse a casa y después a su misión.

Itachi le había dicho que Shisui vendría por ella por la tarde y por eso una vez de arreglar su casa, Hanami se había apresurado en arreglarse para esperar a su amigo en la puerta. Ya una vez que la peli negra diviso a su amigo a lo lejos, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por como lo había tratado el día anterior.

"Está enojado"pensó Hanami con una sonrisa temblorosa al ver como su amigo solo la miraba en silencio. Shisui al ver aquella sonrisa, suspiro al llegar frente a ella.

—No diré que no estoy molesto porque si lo estoy —le dijo para luego sonreír por la reacción asustadiza de la chica—, pero por este día tratare de olvidar lo que paso.

Al escuchar aquello, la peli negra sonrió con alivio y estuvo tentada a darle un abrazo, pero se contuvo al ver como su amigo volvía a poner su rostro serio y miraba hacia arriba, hacia un punto alejado.

—¿Sucede algo, Shisui?

Shisui no contesto de inmediato, el peli negro mantuvo su vista clavada en ese mismo punto y después, luego de una par de eternos segundos, regreso su mirada a la peli negra.

—Vamos de una vez Hanami, hay algo que tengo que hacer. No te importa que te deje sola en la reunión por un tiempo, ¿no?

Hanami nunca había asistido a una reunión de su clan sin ninguno de sus dos amigos, a veces solo iba con Itachi o a veces con Shisui pero nunca sola. Si iba sola sabía que no sería muy bien recibida dentro de esa mafia, como ella le decía.

—¡No te preocupes! Yo me las arreglare —dijo la peli negra, mostrando una falsa sonrisa que Shisui ya no creía.

"Shisui no puede estar cuidándome todo el tiempo, Itachi tampoco... tengo que cuidarme yo misma".

Luego de eso y de alejarse de la casa de Hanami, ambos peli negros atravesando las calles de la aldea en silencio. Shisui no parecía el mismo frente a Hanami y ella se daba cuenta de eso, al ver aquella cara tan seria que usaba cada vez que hablaba sobre alguna misión peligrosa.

Una vez de llegar al templo Nakano, Hanami trago saliva al ver como Fugaku, el padre de Itachi fijaba su mirada en ella.

—No hagas caso de él —susurro el peli negro a su lado rozando su brazo en un acto de apoyo—. Te veré mas tarde. — dijo de pronto logrando que Hanami regresara su mirada hacia él—. Itachi me ha pedido cuidarte, ¿sabes?

Al escuchar eso, la peli negra sorprendida no supo que decir más que bajar la mirada al suelo entristecida.

—No tienes que hacerlo —susurro luego de unos segundos donde Shisui estudio cada gesto del rostro de su amiga.

—Lo sé, pero para eso están los amigos, Hanami —respondió el Uchiha con una sonrisa que hiso sentir peor a la joven.

—Si... Sobre eso... Yo lo siento —se disculpó, un tanto nerviosa por su mirada—. Lo de la otra noche, de no haberte contado lo que vi... yo...

—Algún día lo harás —le dijo Shisui acariciando su cabeza—. No tienes que hacerlo ahora si no lo quieres, sé que en algún momento nos volverás a decir lo que te pasa, ¿cierto? —Hanami asintió a la velocidad de la luz logrando que el peli negro soltara una risita y después mirara de reojo a donde el padre de Itachi estaba, donde Fugako comenzaba a entrar al templo seguida de su esposa que les lanzo una señal para que entraran enseguida—. Va a empezar la ceremonia, es mejor que vayas ahora, regresare en cuanto termine aquello.

—Si, buena suerte entonces... ¡Me voy ahora! —grito la peli negra, despidiéndose con la mano y alejándose con una sonrisa temblorosa que Shisui vio, mientras ella subía por las escaleras con torpeza. Al verla así, una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro justo como la de Itachi la noche anterior.

—Ojala hubiera alguna cura para tu enfermedad,Hanami —susurro el joven antes de desaparecer del lugar.

Cuando la peli negra logro llegar a la sima y giro para volver a despedirse del Uchiha, pero él ya no se encontraba.

La peli negra parpadeo una y otra vez mirando a cada lado y después suspiro abatida.

—¿Qué estará ocurriendo? —se preguntó ella misma en voz alta—. Itachi no viene, Shisui llegara tarde, ambos tienen una misión el mismo día. Es la primera vez que esto pasa, además... los dos están actuando muy extraño últimamente —se dijo preocupada para voltear, al ver como Fugaku aparecía por la enorme puerta del templo y la miraba con hastió.

—Entra ahora —gruño para nuevamente entrar al lugar sin decir nada más.

Al verlo alejarse, Hanami suspiro nuevamente cansada y miro a dirección donde su amigo había estado hace unos momentos.

—Fue un error venir aquí —susurro para después comenzar a bajar nuevamente las escaleras empinadas mientras Fugaku la observaba, oculto en unos de los pilares del templo.

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 _Hanami POV:_

Al final no me atreví a entrar a la ceremonia de los Uchiha. ¿Qué importaba si yo no estaba en ese lugar? No era como si mi presencia fuese algo indispensable o mi opinión cambiara algo sobre los temas que se trataban ahí.

—Soy una... horrible persona —me dije dejando caer mi cabeza con dramatismo—. Y una exagerada, debería estudiar actuación —me burle de mi misma caminando por el bosque que conocía perfectamente, cada camino lo había recorrido en más de una ocasión y podría decirse que era una experta en encontrar cualquier cosa de ese bosque.

Este lugar había sido uno de mis sitios preferidos cuando era más joven, este era el lugar donde Itachi, Shisui y yo veníamos a jugar, aunque más ellos dos que venían a entrenar sus técnicas ninjas y todo eso que yo no llegue a ser, pero eso no me importaba. Me gustaba ser una persona normal, sin técnicas ninjas como la mayoría de la gente de la hoja. Era mucho más tranquilo y en paz, que con mis amigos que se la pasaban de misión en misión, aunque lo que si nunca me había agrado en lo absoluto era tener esta técnica ocular, el Kekkei genkai de mi clan.

Odiaba esto... no sabía con exactitud si mis extraños sueños-pesadillas se debían a eso, desde muy chica todos mis problemas habían comenzado con el sharingan luego de aquella vez...

Luego de que mi padre me abandonara para irse en una misión sin retorno, muriendo en ella y dejándome ahora como una huérfana; mi caso empeoro mucho más y aun recordando aquello, me asustaba.

Yo tenía cinco años, los había cumplido hace unas semanas, pero en ese tiempo yo ya sabía lo que era la vida real. Nada era color de rosas, nada era como los cuentos que los padres les contaban a sus hijos, todo era completamente diferente a eso y yo... yo estaba acostumbrada.

Normalmente vivía sola en casa, el hokage pagaba mis gastos al haber escuchado de mi caso y yo vivía mi vida sin ninguna meta por la cual aferrarme. Solo seguía asistiendo a clases en la academia porque, bueno... había entrado reciente, pero eso de ser ninja jamás me llamo la atención, nunca en la vida y sigo pensando de esa misma forma.

Termine saliendo de la escuela al no soportar algunas de las clases por mi estado de salud, no hice amigos ahí adentro. Nadie me conocía y a otros simplemente nos les atraía ser amiga de una chica enferma como yo así que me aleje de los chicos de mi edad y de todas las demás personas y me encerré en casa durante los años que pasaron.

En aquel tiempo no tenía ninguna de esas pesadillas, todo comenzó una noche donde ese AMBU desconocido apareció al igual que mis tormentos nocturnos.

Esa noche salí de casa, mi comida se había agotado y estaba hambrienta. Yo lucia como esos cachorros abandonados, sucia y desarreglada, nadie me prestaba atención a pesar de vivir con la gente de mi clan, los adultos intentaban buscarme algún tutor, alguien que se hiciera a cargo de mi pero nadie tenía el tiempo ni el deseo de hacerlo, por eso yo seguía vagando entre toda esa gente.

En mi camino en busca de comida cruce por unas calles que nunca había visto antes, pronto llegue a un campo abierto muy extraño para mí, a lo lejos vi algo parecido a una torre como la del hokage, no sabía que era ese lugar hasta mucho años después de eso que descubrí que ahí era el cuartel de los ANBU de la raíz. En fin, mi curiosidad gano y camine por el lugar, mirando todo lo que había alrededor, pero eso fue una mala idea...

Aquello que vi fue lo que dio inicio a mis pesadillas, ahí mismo luego de unos minutos, fui testigo de cómo un AMBU desconocido mataba a sangre fría a una mujer de cabello negro, cortándole la cabeza con uno de sus tanto y dejando que aquella sangre brotara por todas partes, ensuciándome, manchándome con ella.

Recuerdo que grite como no tienen idea, fue demasiado para una niña de mi edad y me aterro todo hasta los huesos, mucho más al ver como aquel AMBU se dirigía a mí luego.

Esa noche fue el día que sin haberlo querido, mi sharingan había despertado y el mismo día que dieron inicio aquellas pesadillas con aquel hombre sombra.

"Soy demasiado curiosa para mi gusto", pensé adentrándome más en aquel bosque para ir otro lugar muy querido para mí.

Las horas siguieron pasando, la tarde comenzaba a irse y las sombras comenzaban a rodear todo alrededor de mí, recordándome todos mis sueños y pesadillas de cada noche.

—No entres en pánico, todo esta bien —murmure tratando de tranquilizar mi latido acelerado, pero era demasiado difícil ahora que había caído en las sucias garras del temor y la paranoia—. Oh, diablos, creo que me perdí —maldije mirando alrededor, solo un puñado de árboles y árboles interminables— ¡¿Cómo es posible esto?! ¡Maldito bosque! —grite con enfado pateando una "ramita" que había en el suelo, sin darme cuenta que en realidad era una de las raíces del árbol y caí al suelo lastimando mi tobillo y manos—. Genial ahora Itachi ni siquiera me dejara venir aquí sin alguna compañía —gruñí levantándome y aun con todo el dolor en mi pie, salte hasta poder apoyarme en uno de los troncos—. No hay de otra, tengo que salir de aquí sin ayuda —y así, comencé a caminar de nuevo, más bien dicho, cojear por el camino que comenzaba a oscurecer.

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Hanami camino por todo el bosque encontrando luego de varios minutos, el camino hacia aquel lugar donde había querido ir antes. Dudo unos minutos en decidirse si ir ahí o no, ya era demasiado tarde y con su pie lastimado era difícil moverse.

—Quizás Shisui me esté buscando ahora, la reunión ya debía haber acabado —se dijo Hanami alzando su cabeza al cielo nocturno—. Será más fácil quedarme en algún lugar hasta que se le ocurra venir por acá.

Con eso en la mente, la peli negra siguió su camino hacia aquella colina donde recordaba una bonita cascada, otro sitio de diversión de ella y sus tres amigos en la infancia.

Pero por otro lado, Shisui giraba su cuerpo hacia Itachi, ofreciéndole su ojo izquierdo y alzando su mano junto a una sonrisa.

—Solo puedo confiar en ti, mi mejor amigo —dijo el peli negro mientras Itachi lo miraba con tristeza—. Protege a nuestra aldea... y el nombre de los Uchiha.

Hanami que aparecía en el momento en el que aquel cuervo negro de Itachi aparecía volando sobre el cielo, trasplantando el ojo de Shisui al suyo, la peli negra se detuvo de golpe apoyándose en uno de los árboles y mirando con terror aquella escena.

Porque eso que veía Hanami, era totalmente igual a lo que había visto en sus sueños la otra noche donde su amigo Shisui caí por ese mismo lugar.

—No... No es cierto —susurro la Uchiha mirando como en ese preciso momento, Shisui comenzaba a alejarse peligrosamente de Itachi, diciendo algo que ella no podía escuchar desde su distancia.

—Quien sabe si mi muerte cambiara un poco la situación —decía Shisui a Itachi alejándose con lentitud de él—. Deje una nota póstuma.

—¡Espera Shisui! —grito el otro peli negro al momento de entender lo que su mejor amigo tenía pensado hacer.

Hanami por su lado, al escuchar aquello, se alejó del lugar donde se mantenía oculta de la vista de ambos y se apresuró en correr hacia Shisui, aun con su pie lastimado. En el momento en que el peli negro imagino escuchar el grito de su amiga a lo lejos, sonrió con tristeza mientras se lanzaba lentamente hacia atrás.

Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta para los tres Uchiha, donde Itachi y Hanami corrían hacia Shisui con desespero.

—¡SHISUI!

Grito Hanami junto a Itachi, viendo como su amigo de toda la vida, desaparecía de la vista de ambos.

 **Continuara...**

 **Mucho sufrimiento en este fic xD**

 **El siguiente será: ¡El ultimo capitulo!**


	5. Realidad

_Realidad –Final-_

HANAMI _POV:_

 _ **Oscuridad...**_

 _ **Oscuridad...**_

 _ **Todo era oscuridad...**_

Por mi mente solo pasaba una y otra, y otra vez la imagen de Shisui cayendo por ese lugar. La última imagen de Shisui con esa sonrisa... Shisui... Shisui... Shisui ya no está.

Shisui murió por la caída...

Shisui...

—Hanami —escuche la voz de Itachi a mi lado, pero nada me importaba ahora.

"Shisui no está... Shisui no está más con nosotros... Se fue y no pude advertirle sobre el sueño que tuve."

—Detente —ordeno Itachi tomándome de los hombros con fuerza. Asustada, levante mi rostro hacia él —. Debemos irnos de aquí ahora —dijo, intentando mostrarse serio como siempre, y borrando esa mirada triste de hace segundos —. Vámonos, Hanami.

Luego de asentir sin poder negarme, mire hacia aquel lugar donde Shisui había saltado y no pude evitar volver a llorar de nuevo, mientras Itachi por su parte, intentaba ponerme de pie.

No quería irme, pero no podíamos quedarnos por siempre aquí. Si alguien nos encontrara en ese lugar, a esa hora, y en nuestro estado, las cosas se complicarían para nosotros.

—¿Estas lastimada? —pregunto al ver el gesto de dolor de mi cara cuando apoye mi pie en el suelo rocoso. Sin decir nada, asentí de nuevo y de inmediato, Itachi me cargo en sus brazos, alejándonos de ese lugar entre las frondosas hojas de los arboles del bosque que ahora era solo oscuridad.

Minutos después, Itachi y yo llegamos a mi casa.

Ocultando mi rostro en su pecho, Itachi me llevo hasta mi habitación, una vez en mi cama, él salió, regresando a los pocos minutos con toallas, sopa caliente, medicamento y algunas otras cosas para curar mi pie herido.

—¿Por qué estas lastimada? ¿Qué es lo que paso? —pregunto sacando una de las cobijas de mi armario y envolviéndome en ella para protegerme del frió—. Hanami —me llamo, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos al no obtener respuesta mía —... Escúchame... Lo que ocurrió en ese lugar.

—¡Shisui murió! —grite empujando sus manos lejos de mi— ¡Eso es lo que ocurrió haya! ¡Eso es lo que paso! ¡Shisui murió! ¡Y no intentes solucionarlo o hacerlo ver de otra forma!

—No iba a hacerlo —gruño con enfado, alejándose unos pasos de mi cama, para colocar sus manos en la cintura y mirar el techo con sus ojos cerrados—. No sé qué debo hacer ahora —susurro, levantando su mano derecha para cubrir uno de sus ojos—... Las cosas se complicaron. Las personas comenzaran hablar e inventarse historias, todo se volverá un caos.

—¿De que estas hablando? —pregunte confundida. ¿Qué era lo que él y Shisui querían hacer?-—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Itachi? Tú y Shisui actuaban de forma extraña. No lo entiendo. ¿Qué ocurría? ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

—No es nada —respondió regresando a su rostro serio, volviendo a ponerse en estado alerta como lo hacía en sus misiones.

—¡Deja de mentirme! —grite, arrojando la cobija que me cubría para poder levantarme de ahí, pero al momento de poner ambos pies en el suelo de madera, una punzada de dolor recorrió toda mi pierna izquierda logrando que perdiera el equilibrio, solo que antes de caer, Itachi se apresuró hacia mí, sosteniéndome desde la cintura para después en un segundo pegar su cabeza al hueco de mi cuello y apretarme hacia su cuerpo en un abrazo demasiado intimo para nosotros dos.

 _"tump-tump"_

 _"tump-tump"_

De nuevo ese molesto golpeteo en mi pecho, lo peor es que sabía que Itachi también podía sentir aquellos palpites acelerados.

—... Itachi —dije, intentando con mis brazos despegarme un poco de él, pero el azebache en lugar de ayudarme, apretó con mayor fuerza su agarre sobre mi cintura, pegándome por completo a su cuerpo.

—Lo lamento, Hanami —susurro Itachi sobre mi cuello, logrando ponerme aún más nerviosa por aquella sensación.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? -—logre preguntar en un susurro, pero no hubo respuesta, en cambio Itachi coloco su mano derecha sobre mi cabeza, comenzando a acariciar mi cabello con suavidad— ¿... Itachi? —le llame, sintiendo como lentamente mi amigo dejaba de acariciar mi cabello y ahora retiraba su rostro de mi cuello y se alejaba un poco para mirarme a los ojos.

Demasiado cerca, tan cerca que podía ver cada una de sus pestañas, inclusive podía ver mí propio reflejo en aquellos ojos negros, también pude ver cuando esos ojos bajaron por unos segundos de los míos, mirando mis labios y acercándose peligrosamente a ellos, pero antes de si quiera poder reaccionar o prepararme para aquello, Itachi solo pego su frente a la mía con un suave golpe, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios al ver mi expresión de pánico.

—No puedo decirte lo ocurre por el momento —hablo, sin despegar su frente de la mía, solo cerrando de nuevo sus ojos—, pero te lo diré en cuanto pueda... solo... espera un poco más, Hanami.

—¿... Pero porque estas así? ¿Es algo tan... malo? —al preguntar eso, sus ojos se abrieron, y su mirada mirada, su mirada me rompió el corazón.

Sin responder de nuevo a mi pregunta, Itachi se alejó de mí esta vez y alzándome de nuevo en sus brazos, para colocarme en mi cama y cubrirme con la cobija.

—Mejor descansa, mañana tengo trabajo que hacer, no sé a qué horas pueda venir a verte —dijo, mostrando su rostro preocupado—. por ahora solo déjame cuidarte.

 **OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Después de ese lamentable día donde Shisui había muerto, la noticia sobre la muerte del Uchiha voló rápidamente por cada rincón de la aldea de la hoja.

Habían comenzado los rumores por aquella semana y en la mayoría de ellos, Itachi estaba implicado, convirtiendo en sospechoso por la muerte de su amigo, mientras que Hanami por su parte, se mantenía ajena a aquellas falsas acusaciones.

Hanami había comenzado a sentirse extraña, los dolores de su cuerpo habían regresado y por las noches en varias ocasiones le costaba respirar. Estaba asustada de lo que podría pasarle en cualquier día, pero a pesar de eso, toda las mañanas, muy temprano, salía de casa para caminar y despejarse de todo los malos recuerdos y pesadillas.

Cada noche era una tortura para Hanami que siempre trataba en mantenerse despierta por varias horas pero nunca podía lograrlo, ya que caía exhausta, por su mente pasaba personas de su clan, rostros, oscuridad, y ahora, un hombre con mascara que ella no conocía.

—Me duele la cabeza —murmuro Hanami, fuera de unos puestos de comida.

Esa mañana en especial, el cielo no mostraba ningún rayo de sol, todo alrededor estaba nublado, logrando decaer los ánimos de muchas personas que salían de sus casas, como Hanami, que ahora solo caminaba por las calles de konoha mirando el suelo.

A los pocos minutos, la pelinegra comenzó a sentirse observada y creyendo que sería el otro Uchiha alzo el rostro con una sonrisa falsa intentando encontrarlo con la mirada.

—¿Hanami? —escucho de pronto a su espalda, chocando con la madre de la persona que buscaba.

—Mikoto-sama —saludo, dando una reverencia con respeto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Itachi me ha dicho que te has sentido mal últimamente —dijo la mujer ahora preocupada—. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

—¡No, No! ¡Estoy bien! —grito apresurada, sobando la parte de atrás de su cabeza de forma avergonzada— Solo estaba dando una vuelta para no aburrirme en casa.

Mikoto que la observo en silencio, fruncio levemente su ceño, pensando en que algo debía andar mal.

Hanami rápidamente al ver aquella mirada de la madre de Itachi, una mirada que había visto en muchas ocasiones al azabache por su culpa, desvió su atención lejos y mordió su labio intentando calmar sus miedos.

—No se preocupe, me encuentro bien —dijo con tranquilidad, sorprendiendo a Mikoto al escucharla hablar de esa manera.

—Si necesitas algo, ya sabes donde puedes encontrarme —le dijo la mujer y la pelinegra asintió.

—... Por cierto, ¿Itachi está por aquí? —pregunto volviendo a mirar a su alrededor, recordando haberse sentido vigilada minutos antes.

—No —espondió la mujer, extrañada—. En este momento está con el hokage, lo vi caminar hacia allá hace poco, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¡No, por nada, por nada! —se apresuró en responder, moviendo ambas manos de un lado a otro.

Luego de unos minutos más en el que ambas siguieron charlando, Hanami camino de regreso a su casa sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

—Pero que será eso —murmuro para si misma, una vez de entrar a su habitación y sentarse en su cama para descansar—. Estoy segura que alguien me estaba siguiendo, pero si no fue Itachi, ¿Quién pudo ser?

Y sin poder responder sus propias dudas, la Uchiha quedo profundamente dormida sobre su cama.

Por otro lado de la aldea, un azebache caminaba por las calles a dirección de la casa de Hanami, luego que su madre hubiera ido a buscarlo y hablarle sobre la peli negra.

—¿Qué le sucede a Hanami, Itachi? —le había preguntado su madre minutos antes de ir en busca de la Uchiha.

—No lo sé, madre —susurro Itachi a mitad de camino, recordando la conversación con ella.

Una vez de entrar a casa de Hanami, el azabache noto la sala y la cocina abandonada, así que se dispuso a caminar hasta la habitación de la joven donde pudo verla en su cama, dormida tranquilamente.

En silencio Itachi se acercó hacia ella y la miro con su rostro serio, solo analizándola mientras dormía.

Hanami que seguía en su otro mundo, parecía tranquila o eso notaba el otro Uchiha que solo pudo sonreír aliviado de verla de esa forma.

"No sé qué debo hacer", pensó Itachi cerrando sus ojos. "solo quiero protegerlos, pero todo se esta desmoronando."

Después de aquella noche, Itachi se había marchado a una nueva misión con el equipo RO, no sin antes despedirse de la pelinegra que intento actuar lo mejor posible para que su querido amigo no se preocupara por ella durante toda su ausencia.

—No hagas nada peligroso y no se te ocurra ir al bosque —le advirtió con seriedad, asustando a la peli negra que asintió. Al ver aquella reacción sonrió divertido y palpo su cabeza—. Volveré pronto.

—¡No te preocupes! ¡Puedo cuidarme sola! —aseguro la chica con nerviosismo, luego de la muestra de cariño de su amigo— Me tratas como a una bebé —murmuro con enfado, cruzando ambos brazos sobre su pecho e Itachi, de nuevo, sonrió.

Dos años después.

—¡¿Te volviste capitán AMBU?! —gritaba con sorpresa, Hanami, una vez que Itachi le contara lo ocurrido con el hokage y su última misión.

—Si —respondió él disfrutando del té y de los dangos en casa de la peli negra.

—Estoy seguro que eres el AMBU mas joven —dijo la chica con ánimo—. Además de eso, eres muy inteligente y muy hábil... No es que te haya visto en acción en la academia o algo así, siempre terminaba en la sala de enfermería y nunca lograba ver los entrenamientos de ustedes, pero con lo poco que he visto sé que eres uno de los mejores ninjas en la aldea —comentaba, mientras Itachi solo la escuchaba—. ¡Estoy segura que serás el mejor capitán, Itachi! —chillo con alegaría, logrando sacar una pequeña sonrisa de los labios del Uchiha que se mantuvo en silencio mientras ella seguía hablando y hablando—... Aunque —dijo de pronto poniéndose seria, llenando de curiosidad a Itachi— Seguro que las chicas se irán sobre ti... De por si todas te miran ahora...

—¿Eso te molesta? —pregunto el azabache, dejando en su plato uno de los palillos. Hanami que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—... Lo digo porque, uhm, debe ser muy molesto para ti estar, uhm, rodeado de chicas —respondió Hanami, intentando evitar la mirada del joven AMBU.

—¿Es así? —pregunto este, mirando ahora el techo, como si tratara de pensar mejor con eso— La única chica que está siempre conmigo eres tú de hecho.

—¿En serio? —pregunto tímida la peli negra—... hmm, ¿Itachi? —le llamo, luego de pasar unos minutos en los que el nombrado solo la observaba en silencio.

—Hanami, hay algo que quiero que sepas —dijo de pronto alterando los nervios de la chica que de inmediato comenzó a fantasear con una declaración por su parte.

—¿A-Ah, si? ¿Q-Qué es?

—Alguien ha pasado la barrera del distrito Uchiha, nadie sabe quién puede ser y por el momento, quisiera que no salieras sola por las calles.

—... Oh, de acuerdo —respondió Hanami, suspirando desanimada luego de que su compañero regresara a sus dulces.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunto al verla ahora callada cuando segundos antes no paraba de hablar.

—No, nada.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Itachi Pov:

Después de haberle dicho aquello a Hanami regrese a casa, logre recordar que en una semana habría otra asamblea del clan, de la cual esta vez, parecía no ser muy bien recibido por todas aquellas persona que me miraban mal creyendo en aquellos rumores sobre la muerte de Shisui. Y en donde todos esos, yo me convertía el verdugo de mi mejor amigo.

Jamas hubiera pensado en la decisión que había tomado Shisui aquel día, quizás si hubiera estado en otro lugar en ese momento las cosas hubieran cambiado, pero ya es muy tarde incluso para lamentarme.

Había estado vigilando a Danzou luego de lo ocurrido, estaba seguro que ese hombre había tenido algo que ver con la muerte de Shisui.

Él, quien había iniciado el rumor del asesinato de mi mejor amigo, dando inicios a rumores dañinos, logrando que ellos, el clan Uchiha y otro Jounin hablaran tras mi espalda... pero eso no me importaba ahora, las cosas entre mi clan y yo ya eran diferentes desde un inicio que entre al cuerpo AMBU.

Shisui y yo teníamos una visión, ambos queríamos ver a nuestro clan en paz con la aldea, pero si eso no podía ser, por lo menos lo haría un lugar seguro para Sasuke y para Hanami.

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

...La masacre Uchiha está por comenzar.

Hanami parecía caminar entre la neblina. Los sueños le estaban mostrando de nuevo aquella escena que había tenido bastante tiempo atrás.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —se preguntó asustada viendo como las cosas a su alrededor poco a poco tomaban forma de edificios, casas, puestos, todo lo que había en el distrito Uchiha.

La neblina distorsionaba algunos de los edificios, y por debajo de sus rodillas todo era oscuridad. Sus pesadillas siempre se mostraban de esa forma, pero esa en especial le hacía sentir un pánico terrible. Todo se sentía tan real para ella.

Caminando derecho, guiándose por la luna —la única luz que había sobre ella— y mirando hacia los lados; sin poder encontrar nada más que no fueran edificios, siguió su camino hasta que un sonido la hizo detener.

Un sonido que había escuchado de niña... aquella vez que aquel AMBU desconocido había asesinado a sangre fría a esa mujer.

El sonido de un cuerpo siendo cortada por una cuchilla.

Después de eso, un grito no muy alto de un hombre se escucho, asustandola y haciéndola girar hacia atrás para intentar ver algo, pero allí solo había edificios.

—¿Hola?

Temerosa, Hanami regreso sobre sus pies, dirigiéndose hacia una de las casas por las que había pasado. Cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta, otro grito a lo lejos la hizo dar un salto hacia atrás.

Sonidos comenzaron a escucharse alrededor, ruidos de pasos corriendo sobre un piso de madera.

La peli negra giro de nuevo, siguiendo siguiendo el sonido... pero aquello fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho.

Luego de entrar al hogar donde el grito se había escuchado, Hanami observo a un ninja alzando una espada, justo igual que aquel día, el peor día de su vida. Temblando, la azabache dio un paso hacia al frente, pero inmediatamente se detuvo al ver quienes eran las dos personas que estaban a punto de asesinar.

—¡Fugako-sama! ¡Mikoto-sama! —grito Hanami tratando de correr hacia ellos, pero antes de poder si quiera tocar el hombro de la mujer, la espada se levantó al cielo para luego de un rápido movimiento, atravesar los cuerpos de la pareja.

Sangre...

El rostro de Hanami se había salpicado de sangre de esas dos personas que había conocido y que en algún momento les había cogido cariño.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron de par en par, repitiendo en su mente aquella escena de su infancia al ver a la madre de Itachi y Sasuke tendida en el suelo, debajo del cadáver de su esposo. Sin poder soportar más su cuerpo tembloroso, Hanami grito cayendo al suelo.

—¿P-Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó en voz casi inaudible, mirando con lágrimas en sus ojos a esa personas que se mantenía aun oculta entre las sombras.

—Porque era la única solución —respondió una voz conocida que hizo que el pecho de Hanami se estrujar de dolor.

—...Itachi —pronuncio la joven para inmediatamente después de ver como la sombra daba un paso hacia ella, y ahora, con la ayuda de la luz de luna que se filtraba por una de las ventanas, Itachi se mostraba ante ella,con su bandana de la hoja puesta y su Magenkyo activo, observándola.

Antes de poder decir algo, un fuerte dolor exploto dentro de su cabeza, irguiendose de dolor, se golpeo en el suelo, al mismo tiempo que otras imágenes pasaran por su mente, muy parecidas a las que acababa de presenciar con los padres de Itachi, esta vez con las demás personas de su clan, y en todos y cada uno de ellos, morían de la misma forma, siendo atravesados por la espalda del peli negro.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntaba la azabache en el suelo, con sus manos apretando con fuerza su cabeza en un intento de sosegar el dolor que aquello le causaba.

—Porque ellos pensaban hacer algo peor —escucho la voz de Itachi a lo lejos—. Y porque es la única forma de proteger a Sasuke y a ti, Hanami.

De un sobre salto Hanami se despertó empapada de sudor y con la respiración acelerada.

A pesar de haber visto aquel sueño una vez hace ya un buen tiempo, ver de nuevo aquello, le había hecho recordar todas sensaciones que había intentado alejar... todo eso que seguía asustándola hasta los huesos.

—Así que tú eres la chica que puede ver el futuro —escucho de pronto; congelándose de inmediato al escuchar aquella voz.

Esa voz.

Esa voz era la voz de sus anteriores sueños, la voz de aquella sombra que solo mostraba su sharingan.

Hanami aun el rostro casi pegado a la sabana de su cama, mirando solo el pedazo de tela frente a ella, abrió sus ojos en pánico comenzando a temblar.

¿Es que aun estaba en sus pesadillas?

¿No había despertado ya?

Eso no era posible, todo eso se sentía como la vida real, ella estaba de regreso en su cuarto, ¿Como podía ser posible eso? Definitivamente no podía ser cierto que esa voz se escuchara ahí en su habitación.

Con increíble lentitud, Hanami alzo su rostro hacia su ventana donde se encontraba un extraño sentado ahí, sobre su ventana abierta. Al ver al hombre de negro, la azabache dio un respingo y se lanzó hacia atrás, golpeando su espalda con la pared.

—¿Quién eres tú? —pregunto con temor, viendo solamente la extraña mascara naranja que cubría el rostro de aquel hombre. Esa máscara que había visto antes.

—Esa habilidad es algo anormal en el mundo shinobi —dijo el hombre—. Casi estoy celoso —agrego, con cierta gracia, sin ver como aquello asustaba más a la chica—... Podrías serme de utilidad en el futuro o podría tomarte como conejillo de indias e investigar más sobre tu estado.

—¿Quién es usted? —volvió a preguntar Hanami, armándose de valor.

—Uchiha Madara —respondió al fin, sorprendiendo a la azabache que abrió al máximo sus ojos.

—Eso no puede ser, ese hombre murió hace años.

—Soy inmortal —dijo con simpleza—. ¿Sabes? Itachi me pidió no lastimarte, pero estoy pensando seriamente en no cumplir con esa parte del trato —comento, mirando hacia el techo de forma pensativa.

—¿Itachi y tú se conocen? —pregunto la joven luego de escuchar el nombre de su amigo— ¿De dónde se conocen ustedes?

—Él me pido ayuda —respondió el enmascarado, sin darle mucha importancia a sus preguntas.

—¿... Para qué?

—Para el exterminio —diciendo aquello, bajo su mirada a la de ella—. El exterminio del clan Uchiha.

Al escuchar eso, el sueño de hace unos minutos paso por su cabeza, y como si de nuevo estuviera reviviendo aquello, llevo su mano a su cabeza, sintiendo aquel dolor pulsante regresar.

—Parece que es verdad sobre los sueños —dijo el mayor, observando como Hanami luchaba para no caer desplomada en la cama por el dolor de cabeza—, pero aun con eso, estoy seguro que no sabes nada de lo que está ocurriendo en la aldea, todo lo que ha pasado para llegar hasta ese punto —Hanami confundida por sus palabras, regreso su vista a Madara quien bajo un pie del respaldo de la ventana para sentarse más cómodamente—. Te contare, ya que de cualquier forma sabrás la verdad en algún momento.

Luego de eso Uchiha Madara, por quien se hacía pasar ese hombre, comenzó a relatarle a la peli negra los planes del clan Uchiha , los planes del golpe de estado a la aldea para poder obtener el control total y absoluto...

Hanami que escuchaba con atención, sintió su corazón quebrarse luego de escuchar la mención de Shisui e Itachi que al parecer, habían sabido todo desde un principio. Ambos habían intentando impedir que aquello pasara. Todo eso, escondiéndolo de ella.

Madara mientras le contaba aquello, la estudiaba desde su lugar, viendo como poco a poco —y sin que ella misma se diera cuenta de su estado— comenzaba a toser sangre.

—... Esa es la verdad —le dijo, mientras ella mantenía su mirada baja—. Es hora de irme, parece que al final no podrás serme de utilidad —diciendo eso y sin esperar respuesta de la azabache, Madara desapareció de la habitación, dejándolo sola una vez más.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hanami POV:

El hombre de la máscara que se decía llamar Uchiha Madara, se había marchado antes del amanecer dejándome sola con toda aquella información sobre mi clan y sus planes hacia la aldea donde crecí.

Me sentía muy débil y aun temblaba por el frío de la madrugada.

Sentía mi cuerpo partido en dos, desgarrado lo más profundo de mí ser.

Todo lo que había dicho ese hombre tenía sentido ahora, todo lo que decía congeniaba con las cosas que habían pasado. Las reuniones del clan que hablaban de cierto forma sobre el control de la aldea o parte de ella, haciendo caer al hokage junto a todo su séquito que lo seguían a todas partes.

Mi estúpido clan, el único que probablemente traería el caos al mundo shinobi.

Pronto el amanecer había aparecido en toda la aldea y sin haber sentido el pasar de las horas, Itachi apareció en mi habitación, deteniéndose en la puerta de forma brusca.

—¿... Hanami?

—¿... Qué sucede? —pregunte, pero inmediatamente comencé toser; rápido cubrí mi boca con la mano.

—... Hanami —escuche a Itachi llamarme de nuevo, mientras yo ahora miraba de mi mano a aquella sabana que antes había sido blanca y que ahora estaba empapada de lo que parecía ser mi sangre.

—... Itachi, ¿Q-Que esta pasando? —pregunte asustada, comenzando a temblar.

El rostro de él no era muy diferente al mío cuando volteé a verlo, rápidamente y después de reaccionar, Itachi comenzó a sacar varias toallas del cajón para limpiar mis manos, mi rostro e intentar quitar algunas manchas de mi ropa y sabana.

¿Cuándo había comenzado a toser sangre? ¿En que momento había comenzado a toser?

Me preguntaba mirando mis manos temblorosas sin poder recordar el momento exacto en el que había comenzado a toser, toda la noche lo único que había podido pensar era en aquella pesadilla, con los padres de Itachi muertos y todas las demás personas del clan siendo atravesadas por la espada de mi amigo. La conversación de ese hombre tampoco abandonaba mi mente.

Tenía frío, si, sentía mi cuerpo pesado y a dolorido, como si estuviera congelada y con cualquier movimiento lograra que mi cuerpo se quebrara en pedazos.

—¿Qué es lo que paso? —pregunto Itachi limpiando con cuidado cada parte de mi rostro.

—... No sé qué paso —respondió aun en estado de shock mirando los ojos preocupado de Itachi al verme así.

Itachi mordió su labio apartando su mirada lejos de la mía cuando intento decir algo, y rápidamente giro su cuerpo para sentarse de lado de forma que no pudiera ver su cara.

—Hanami... esta noche —comenzó a decir, bajando el rostro a sus manos que también habían comenzado a temblar—... Quiero que te quedes en el hospital esta noche. Te llevare ahí y no quiero que regreses hasta que te den de alta.

—¿Pero por qué? —pregunte aun aturdida—. Me encuentro bien, estoy bien, solo es... solo es un poco de sangre. Esto no es nada —le asegure, intentando actuar con tranquilidad, pero eso era demasiado complicado ahora.

—No es solo sangre, Hanami —murmuro él parándose de su asiento con sus ojos cerrados—. Es tu cuerpo, estas agotada... Esto... Eso pasa cuando estas... —intento decir, pero se detuvo por unos segundos—. Es lo mismo que le paso a tu madre, esto le ocurrió un día antes de tu nacimiento —dijo—. Mi madre me lo contó, ellas fueron amigas, me contó lo que ocurrió aquel día, el día antes de dar a luz.

—... P-Pero que dices Itachi, estoy bien —dije asustada mientras repasaba aquella información nueva. Jamas había escuchado eso. Nadie nunca me había contado esa parte—. Nada me va a pasar... En serio, me encuentro bien ahora. Estoy bien.

—No —gruño él, acercándose para colocar la cobija en mis hombros, después de eso, se desmorono sobre mi, envolviéndome ahora en un fuerte y protector abrazo.

—...Itachi.

—Quiero que vayas al médico —susurro cerca de mi oído comenzando a acariciar mi cabello—. Quiero que te curen y que te mejores... No quiero que te quedes aquí, no esta noche...

Al escuchar eso ultimo todo mi cuerpo se tensó, recordando lo que el enmascarado me había dicho sobre el plan que llevarían esta noche, aquello que Itachi y el hombre que se hacia pasar por Madara llevarían a cabo.

La matanza de todo el clan.

¿Qué iba hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer?

—... Itachi —le llame, separando mi cuerpo de su abrazo para poder mirarle al rostro mientras mis lágrimas seguían escapándose de mis ojos—. Yo...

Itachi peleaba por el bien de la aldea, Itachi hacia esto por el bien de todos, por el bien de Sasuke, por mi bien... El quería salvar a konoha de la guerra... No había manera para impedirle hacer aquello, él incluso no había encontrado ninguna otra solución y yo... Lo único que podía hacer ahora era, apoyarlo. Solo eso.

—... Yo siempre te apoyare.

Quería que lo supiera, quería que supiera que siempre me tendría de su lado.

Luego de eso solo pude pensar en algo que siempre había deseado hacer, algo que hasta hace poco había comprendido; sin esperar más, bese a Itachi.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Después de eso, la noche llego al fin, la noche de la tragedia del clan Uchiha.

Itachi observo frente a él lo que era su hogar, el lugar que nunca más volvería a ver. Su misión estaba apunto de iniciar, aquello que lo convertiría en un enemigo de su aldea y en el asesino de toda su familia, amigos, conocidos.

—Debo hacerlo —se dijo, cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos para después abrirlos mostrando su sharingan bajo la luz de la luna.

—... Veintidós —contaba por cada persona que su espada atravesaba.

Inmediatamente de matar a cada uno, cerraba sus ojos solo por unos segundos para dar una plegaria y después rápidamente desparecer del lugar.

Una vez de pasar a la siguiente casa, su corazón se detuvo de nuevo.

Su vida se había sentido miserable cunado había matado con sus propias manos a sus padres, pero esta vez era diferente, porque en esa casa, Hanami se encontraba sentada en la cama de su habitación.

Los ojos del peli negro se abrieron del shock al ver a Hanami mirando directamente a su dirección, notando en sus manos la espada ensangrentada que había utilizado para asesinar a los otros miembros del clan.

—¿... Hanami? —susurro caminando con paso inseguro, pensando que ella era solo una ilusión.

¿Acaso era un sueño? ¿Porque ella estaba en ese lugar? ¿Acaso era un fantasma?

Pero aquella idea se esfumo de inmediato cuando los brazos de la peli negra lo envolvieron en un abrazo, como anteriormente él se lo había dado esa misma mañana.

Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron de nuevo, sintiendo la fragilidad del cuerpo de la chica que lo abrazaba con fuerza. Reaccionando a eso, su mano que sostenía su espada ensangrentada comenzó a temblar al comprender lo que tendría que hacer.

—Está bien, Itachi —susurro Hanami, intentando calmarlo—. Esta bien... Esto es lo mejor para mi.

—... Lo siento —se disculpo el azabache, apretando con su mano libre el delgado cuerpo de su amiga—. Debí cuidarte mejor.

—No tienes la culpa de nada, esto es lo que me tocó vivir —le dijo, acariciando con cariño los cabellos del Uchiha—. Estoy me hizo fuerte, me hizo aprender, me hizo crecer y me hizo llegar a conocerte. A ti y a Shisui.

Al escuchar eso, los ojos de Itachi se cerraron con dolor, recordando a su amigo y toda la confianza que le había dado.

—... Lo siento —volvió a disculparse, sintiendo su mano temblar de nuevo, luego de colocar la punta de la espada detrás de Hanami.

—Está bien, Itachi... No tienes por qué sentirte mal —susurro débilmente, sintiendo la presión del filo en su piel— Aunque ya no esté a tu lado, mi corazón siempre estará contigo —dijo, para el siguiente instante ser atravesada por la espada del Uchiha. Un jadeo se escapo de sus labios e Itachi la apego más a su cuerpo para que no cayera—. Nosotros siempre estaremos contigo. Shisui... Yo...

Luego de eso, Hanami no volvió a hablar y con delicadeza, Itachi saco la espada de su cuerpo. Tomándola en brazos, camino unos pasos para depositarla en su cama.

El cabello del azabache cubría por completo su rostro, su rostro agachado por la tristeza, llorando por primera vez como si su mundo se hubiera quebrado por completo.

—Hanami —lloro el nombre de la joven, cayendo hincado al suelo de madera, sosteniendo su pecho con una mano, y respirando con dificultad mientras recordaba las palabras de su peli negra.

Con dificultad y luego de unos minutos intentando recuperarse, se levantó del suelo, apoyando su mano en la cama donde ahora Hanami descansaba. Limpiando sus lágrimas —que seguían cayendo por más que intentará detenerlas—, cubrió el cuerpo con una sabana blanca, y después salió del hogar, desapareciendo en la oscuridad, con su corazón desarmándose con cada paso.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _¡Esperó qué les haya gustado esta historia!_

 _Un final triste para Itachi y Hanami, pero bueno, tenía ganas de escribir algo de este estilo desde hace mucho._

 _Ya este fanfic tiene algunos añitos desde que lo escribí, pero me alegra haberlo reeditado, quedo un poco más decente xD_

 _¡Muchas gracias por haber leído!_

 _¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
